From the Private Audio Tapes of Doctor Samuel Loomis
by Eyes Behind the Mask
Summary: For fifteen years, Dr. Loomis watched over Michael Myers, fighting the uphill battle of keeping Haddonfield's nightmare locked up. Now, fifty years after Loomis first met Michael, some of his private audio recordings have been discovered, chronicling the events of those first fifteen years.


"I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply . . . evil." - Dr. Samuel Loomis

* * *

Entry #1: Monday, December 2nd, 1963

"This is Dr. Samuel Loomis. I am a child psychologist, mainly working out of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Today is . . . the second of December, 1963, and it is currently . . . 10:14 AM. I have just finished meeting with my newest patient, a child, a boy who is six years old, whose name is: Michael Audrey Myers. He arrived here early this morning."

There's a pause of silence in the tape.

"On Halloween of this year, the boy murdered his older sister. The full details of the crime have been disclosed to me, but I will not be repeating them here, both because I'm sure many of the same details can be easily found in the newspaper and because of the horrific and tragic nature of the crime itself.

"The boy's parents have refused to see me today, which I think is perfectly understandable, considering the circumstances. Hopefully they can be persuaded to meet with me at a later date as I'd like to ask them some questions too, regarding the boy and his home life."

There's another pause, though this time, papers are heard being shuffled around.

"The boy doesn't move much or speak at all. He's not yet on any medication, so I believe he's just in shock over the whole ordeal. I've dealt with similar patients before, so I do have hope of getting through to him. However, I also think I'll prescribe him a small, daily dose of Thorazine, just as a precaution. You can never be too careful."

* * *

Entry #2: Tuesday, December 3rd, 1963

"Today is the third of December, and it is currently . . . 1:38 PM. I just had my first four hour session with the Myers boy. Most of that time was spent with me talking while he simply stared. The way he stared . . . in my direction . . . but not at me, beyond me . . . it makes me wonder if the boy is catatonic. There is no indication in his medical history of any past instances or signs of possible catatonia though. This is something else I will have to ask his parents about, if or when I meet with them.

"Despite him not saying a word to me, I'm not going to just give up on him. I do still believe that it is possible to get through to him. I don't believe in lost causes, nor do I believe in simply passing a patient off to another doctor simply because they are difficult to work with. That said, he is easily the quietest and most unresponsive patient I have ever dealt with. Most at least blink, but he . . . Michael never blinked . . . not even once."

There's a long pause of silence in the tape.

"I've prescribed him the Thorazine I mentioned previously. It does seem a bit unnecessary, but procedures are meant to be followed, especially in cases such as this one. Also, I plan to start using this tape recorder more often. I would like to record any thoughts and changes, on the Myers boy in particular. By doing so, I hope to not only expand my own knowledge as a psychologist, but also the knowledge of anyone else who might ever listen to these tapes."

* * *

Entry #3: Monday, December 9th, 1963

"A week ago, I received the Myers boy . . . Michael, as my patient. So far, despite seeing him every day, nothing has really changed with him. He still only sits there, no matter where he's placed, still only staring. Actually, I shouldn't say he only sits there. He can walk, if I or someone else helps him to his feet and helps him along, and he will eat, if someone sits there with him to feed him. I hardly think those are things to suddenly get excited over though, as he still has to be moved into position by someone to do those things."

There's a pause as Loomis clears his throat.

"All of my attempts to get through to him have failed. It doesn't matter what subjects I might bring up during a session with him . . . whether it's about his family, any friends he might have had, or even the murder itself, he doesn't seem to be phased at all. I still don't believe that's he's a lost cause, but I do believe that unfortunately, it's going to be quite a while before he does give any kind of response.

"Before I finish this entry, I'd like to add that there was a small incident the other day, involving one of the nurses. She was bringing Michael his lunch, a bowl of soup to be exact, when she spilled it on herself. Now she'll be fine, she only received minor burns, but afterward, strangely, she blamed him. I just don't see how it could have been his fault though as she was still several feet away from him when she spilled it, if where the bowl and the soup that didn't spill on her landed are any indication. Still . . . I think I'd like to ask her why exactly she blames him, when she returns to work."

* * *

Entry #4: Friday, December 20th, 1963

"Today is the twentieth of December and, well, I've finally done it. I've finally gotten a response out of Michael. I was talking about his sister, Judith, when he suddenly looked up at my face directly, and in his eyes was a look of . . . I'm not sure what exactly, maybe confusion. It was definitely a response though and this only strengthens my belief that he can be helped.

"His parents still haven't stopped by, but when they do, I do believe knowing that he can respond still might help them in their own recovery from this whole tragedy. With Christmas coming up in a few days, this makes me feel like that Christmas miracles do happen. It's certainly raised my spirits anyway. I hope that sometime early next year, I might be able to get him to speak. Whether about the murder or not, it doesn't really matter at this point. Just one word, any word, would be a step in the right direction."

* * *

Entry #5: Thursday, January 2nd, 1964

"Today is the second of January, and it is currently . . . 3:14 PM."

There's a long pause of silence in the tape.

"I feel as though Michael has taken a step backwards. Instead of becoming more responsive, he's gone back to just staring, as if he doesn't hear a word I'm saying. With most patients like this, after they respond to one thing, they tend to at least continue responding to that same thing, even if they don't respond to anything else. I'm not sure if he's simply not ready to deal with the situation or if it's something else entirely. His parents still haven't visited either. I thought they might want to around the holidays, but there's been nothing from their end. I was hoping he might respond to their presence. I'm not sure he would now though, not that it really matters since I get the impression that they don't plan to ever visit anyway."

There's another, shorter pause of silence in the tape.

"I spoke with that nurse today, the one who spilled the soup on herself last month. When I asked her why she blamed Michael for the incident, she told me that he made her do it. I'm . . . really not sure what to make of that answer. I don't understand how a child who doesn't speak and who barely moves could have made her do anything. While I'll think on this situation more, I highly doubt that he was responsible. I just don't see how he could be.

"I will continue to try to get through to him more. Hopefully, he will respond again soon. If he doesn't, then I really do fear that there's going to be quite a long road ahead of us, as there won't be much else I can do for him other than continue trying. If that is the case, then I guess that pretty much kills my intended purpose for these audio tapes."

* * *

Entry #6: Thursday, March 12th, 1964

"Today is the twelfth of March, 1964, and it is currently . . . 6:27 PM. I guess it's been a while since I did one of these recordings. That trend might have continued for a while longer too, but there was another incident tonight. The children were having a sort of arts and crafts time with some crayons and paper. Michael was in there, along with some of the other . . . less active patients. We thought it'd be a nice change from their rooms for them. The nurse watching them turned her back for just a moment and when did, somehow, one of the children, a boy, ended up with a crayon . . . jammed into his . . . eye. As of now, it's unknown how it happened, if he did it to himself or if another child did it.

"It took a while to calm down the children. Even the less actives ones were horrified by what they had witnessed . . . except for Michael. He just . . . stared. I guess that shouldn't really be any surprise. That's all he does anyway. But the look in his eyes at that moment . . . it sent a shiver down my spine. I'm not sure it really meant anything. I just can't get the look out of my mind. It wasn't a look of fear or even indifference . . . he just seemed . . . fascinated.

"The boy who . . . was injured, is alive but in critical condition. He'll likely lose all sight in the eye that was damaged. While there is hope that he or one of the other children who were in the room at the time may eventually explain what exactly happened, I think it may be a long time before any of them can work themselves up to it. I feel like I may need to keep a closer eye on Michael though. This is twice now that something like this has occurred while he was in the same room."

There's a long pause of silence in the tape.

"There haven't really been any changes in Michael since the last time I used this recorder. He still doesn't respond. Even mentioning his sister causes no visible reaction at all. I did finally manage to get in contact with his parents over the phone. His father anyway. His mother refused to come to the phone. Understandably, they are still upset over the entire situation. After my conversation with his father, I think it's highly unlikely that they'll ever be visiting him here. The man spoke as if they'd lost both of their children . . . and in a way, I can understand that too. One's dead . . . the other is locked up here. So I guess that for now, I will focus solely on continuing trying to get through to him, without any support from his family."

* * *

Entry #7: Monday, June 8th, 1964

"Today is the eighth of June. It has been about three months since I decided to keep a sharper eye on Michael. In that time, there have been no further incidences like the one with the nurse or the other boy. That boy nor any of the other children in the room that day have ever explained what exactly happened and while I have no definitive proof . . . I have a suspicion that he had something to do with it. I won't say why exactly I have this suspicion, due to the lack of evidence and the desire to not put my own job at risk by making any wild accusations, but it does make me wonder if the nurse from the previous incident wasn't being so irrational."

There's a pause and papers are heard being shuffled around.

"Over these past few months . . . there has been a certain look in his eyes. I . . . don't quite know how to explain it. It's a look that can chill your blood though. I've continued my daily sessions with him, but as usual, nothing seems to change no matter what I say to him. He still won't speak and that look . . . it won't leave his eyes. I don't think it has since the day of the incident with that other boy. You know, while I say I have a suspicion . . . I also can't help but wonder if maybe he has simply been sent into a further state of shock after witnessing such . . . a horrific scene.

"At the same time though, I believe it might be so much more than that. I still remember the way he looked at me that one time when I mentioned his sister. Is it all . . . somehow connected? I have slightly increased the dosage of Thorazine that he receives ever since that incident with the other boy. Nothing else out of the ordinary has occurred since the incident with the other boy, but I have also been keeping a very close eye on him. I suppose that now it's only a matter of waiting."

* * *

Entry #8: Wednesday, April 5th, 1967

"I don't know when the last time I did one of these recordings was. It's been at least a couple years. Anyway, it's the fifth of April, 1967, and it's currently . . . 9:34 AM. Not much has changed with the Myers boy . . . Michael, since I last used this. He's older now, of course. He still refuses to speak and hardly moves on his own. I continue to have daily sessions with him, though at this point, it's almost starting to feel just silly.

"I have had to increase his Thorazine dosage a few times, as what I always hope will be a future precaution. Since that . . . incident with that other boy with the crayon in his eye a few years ago, there have been other incidents. Four total, if I'm remembering all of them correctly. One was with a nurse who went into his room to change out the sheets. Shortly after, she was found nearly beaten to death in a vacant patient room. The second was with a patient who had been trying to speak to Michael earlier in the day. The night, he was found in his bed with plastic wrap wrapped around his head. Fortunately, a nurse discovered this before he could suffocate.

"The third, and perhaps the most frightening incident, didn't involve anyone else. On that particular day, I happened to do something I never did before . . . I brought up the exact details of the murder of his sister with him, wondering if that might get a response out of him. His eyes seemed to widen a little as his slowly turned his gaze on me, but of course, that was all. Sometime that night, after I had gone home . . . someone broke into my office and went through my files. Several were pulled out . . . including his. His was the only one open at all . . . nothing seemed to be missing. I decided to bring it up with him during our session later than day, but as usual, I received no response."

There's a pause as Loomis clears his throat.

"The fourth incident again involved another patient. This one was a boy a little older than Michael. He thought it would be funny to dump a cup of water on Michael's head. This older boy had behavioral issues and was later transferred away from here, but shortly after that water incident, he was somehow . . . scalded with boiling water. Now, I don't have any real evidence that Michael committed any of these acts . . . but I believe that he did. The only problem is, when I brought it up with Terence . . . he basically blew me off entirely, as if he sees nothing wrong at all between the incidents that have occurred and Michael, and advised me to not mention it to anyone else if I want to keep my job. I have followed his advice so far, but how long should I just pretend that nothing's going on?"

* * *

Entry #9: Sunday, September 28th, 1969

"It has been almost six years since the Myers' boy murdered his sister. As we approach the anniversary of that tragedy, I have decided that tomorrow, I will file to have him transferred to the maximum security ward at Litchfield. I'm sure that they will think I'm as crazy as some of the patients here for wanting to move someone who's barely in their teens, barely moves on their own, and hasn't spoken a word since they arrived here to a facility such as that, but I feel that I have no other choice at this point. The time I've spent with him . . . the countless hours I've spent with him, every day, has led me to believe that he is extremely dangerous and it is only a matter of time before he does manage to kill again. I do believe the mysterious incidents around here involving the staff and other patients have been other attempts on his part.

"I hope that the notes I have prepared for the court will be enough to prove to them that there is not enough security here at Smith's Grove to prevent him from escaping if he chooses to do so. I don't know if that is indeed what he wants, but I do believe that he is waiting. For what, I don't know. There's nothing here at the moment that could prevent him from escaping though. I've increased his dosage of Thorazine after almost every one of those odd incidents, but I still don't feel as though it's enough. Each time I see him . . . I can't help but get the feeling that he's more there than he wants myself or anyone else to think he is. He still stares more often than not. Sees beyond the walls of this facility. What he sees exactly, I do not know."

There's a pause of silence in the tape.

"I will continue to see him each day, even if it's long since proven to be pointless as far as reaching him goes. I can add more to my notes anyway. I can see it in his face when I bring up certain things . . . especially in his eyes. I used to think it was looks of confusion, but now I know better . . . now I realize that it's nothing but pride over what he did and desire to perhaps do it again. There's no signs of regret or remorse in his eyes . . . there's only evil in his eyes. Evil intentions. If my notes aren't enough for the court, I'm not going to just back down from this. It might cost me my career, but at this point, I know I have to do what's right."

* * *

Entry #10: Wednesday, September 22nd, 1971

"Today is the twenty-second of September, 1971. It is currently . . . 8:32 AM. Hopefully, in about a week, I'll finally hear back on having . . . him transferred. It has been a long wait and I really hope that's a good thing, that they thoroughly examined the notes that I submitted with my request. I honestly find it hard to imagine them denying my request . . . even without seeing him for themselves, surely they'll understand the urgency of the situation.

"The more time I have spent with him over the years, the more convinced I have become that nothing that occurs around him is an accident or a case of him not realizing what he's doing. I believe he knows exactly what he's does. I believe he knew what he was doing when he murdered his sister too. He might sit there and stare off into space and try to get the sympathy of the other staff here as Smith's Grove, but he doesn't get my sympathy.

"If by chance they do deny my request to have him transferred, I'm not sure what I'll do next . . . I feel that in the hands of anyone else here, he will truly be free to do as he wishes. I'm sure that's exactly what he wants too. I'm sure he would love for me to step down and leave him in the hands of someone less . . . prepared. He doesn't know just how persistent this doctor can be though."

* * *

Entry #11: Monday, September 27th, 1971

"God damn the courts! They denied the request outright and even said that someone else could take over for me! 'The boy is a catatonic' they said. 'No reaction to external stimuli' they said. They really cut me off at the knees!"

There's a long pause of silence in the tape. When Loomis returns, he sounds quite a bit calmer.

"I don't know what else I can do at this point besides stay with him. No one will listen to me and if I leave him . . . isn't that pretty much the same thing as setting him free? Knowing what he is . . . what he is capable of . . . I feel like leaving him would be the same as committing murder myself. Is this my fate? Has it become my duty to watch over this . . . thing? I'm afraid it has and . . . there isn't really anything I can do about it other than walk away.

"Maybe I shouldn't feel so bad for the idea of walking away since no one will listen . . . but I do shudder to think about what he might do without someone watching over him . . . someone who knows exactly what he is and what he is capable of. He is dangerous and I can't help wondering if perhaps I am the only thing preventing him from doing exactly as he wishes. I'm certain that no other doctor in this sanitarium would dare to give him the high doses of Thorazine that I have been giving him. And they definitely would not bother to spend the amount of time with him that I have."

* * *

Entry #12: Thursday, August 25th, 1977

"While looking for some old files in my office today, I found my old tape recorder. God only knows when the last time I used this was. I know it has been a few years at least. In the time that has passed, not much has changed with . . . it. It has gotten older, but it still refuses to respond to me or any of the other staff here at this sanitarium.

"It is kind of unreal to think about that in a little over a year, it will finally be tried as an adult and hopefully finally be locked up where it needs to be, in a maximum security facility. I'm sure it's well-aware of the fact that the trial is coming up too. But that in itself is a mystery to me. If it knows, why hasn't it tried to escape when I'm not here? I know the staff doesn't keep nearly as good of an eye on it as I do. Is that perhaps what it's waiting on? A chance to escape? That does worry me . . . scares me, actually. Scares me, because if he does escape, it will be like a lion escaping from a zoo into a crowd of onlookers.

"I used to believe that . . . there was no such thing as a lost cause. I no longer believe that though. I no longer believe that there is any hope for it. It doesn't want help and I have become certain that no amount of time spent with it will change it's mind. That does not mean I am going to just ease up around it though. It is far too late for that now."

* * *

Entry #13: Monday, October 30th, 1978

"Well, the day has finally arrived. Tonight, it will be transported from Smith's Grove Sanitarium to a cell where it will wait to go on trial tomorrow morning. Then hopefully, this will all be over. I do have some worry that the court might take pity on it though, even with my notes. It is quite clear to me that no one else sees the danger in it like I do. If they can just be convinced of the threat involved if it's set completely free . . . then maybe, just maybe, it will finally be placed where it belongs, in a maximum security institution of some kind. If it is set free . . . well, I won't be responsible for anything that happens after that. There is only so much one doctor can do . . . a doctor who no one will listen to."

There's a pause of silence in the tape.

"I am a little scared by the idea of taking it out of even Smith's Grove. While I do plan to have it given a dose of Thorazine . . . there is still that threat. I think that not knowing what is going on behind those black eyes . . . not knowing what it's thinking, but knowing that whatever the thoughts are, they are purely and simply evil . . . I think that is the truly scary thing . . . to know what it's capable of, but to not know why . . . that scares the hell out of me. I'll also add that I dislike the fact that we are transporting him at night. That was not my decision, but it seems like it would be a lot wiser to transport any patient during the day. If something does go wrong, they might have more trouble hiding during the day, including it."

There's another, longer pause of silence in the tape.

"I hope that the next time I make one of these recordings, I will have the good news of it being locked away in a more secure location to record. I must maintain my confidence. My confidence that it will get what it deserves. That it will not have a chance to prevent its intended future. I will do all I can to prevent it from having any potential chances. This is Dr. Samuel Loomis, I am the doctor of Michael Audrey Myers, and it is time for it to face the consequences for the crime it committed fifteen years ago."


End file.
